The Man I Love
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Arthur makes a grave mistake, but manages to be happy after all and make one other person happy. That's all I can say without revealing anything. If you dislike Merlin/Arthur, don't read. One shot.


Arthur's POV:

I killed him; I killed the man I loved, and I would never forgive myself for it. He had protected me at every turn, in every battle and whenever he had a chance, and I betrayed him by _murdering _him. I loathed myself, almost unable to believe what I had done, except for when I glimpsed my friend's faces. I thought I saw him too; saw him ghosting through the halls, his face sad and his demeanor withdrawn. It all started when we were out hunting, something that we spent many hours doing together, mostly because I found it so distracting. A tree branch had let out a loud cracking noise, and I looked up in time to see it falling towards me. I was frozen in shock, waiting for the branch to crush me. It never did, so I glanced up again. The branch was floating in the air, as if by magic. As I watched, it shifted to the left, and harmlessly fell. I glanced at him, saw the worry on his face, and instantly knew that it was him who had stopped the branch.

"That was _you_, wasn't it?" I inquired angrily.

"Sire, I'm sorry." He whispered, bowing his head. I drew my sword and angrily pointed it at him.

"You know that magic is forbidden, so why? Why did you come to Camelot?" I inquired.

"My destiny." He murmured.

"Which is?" I asked.

"To protect you, Sire. Which I just fulfilled. Kill me if you wish." He whispered.

"You betrayed me, and that I can't forgive. I'm sorry." I replied, aiming my sword at his heart. He just looked at me, his gray-blue eyes calm and peaceful. I thrust my sword into his heart, and looked at him as he lay dying upon the forest floor. I buried my face in my hands, sobbing, because, as he lay dying, I realized I loved him. I carried his body back to Camelot, and dug him a grave underneath two Willow trees. Now that he was gone, it felt like I had killed the other half of my heart. I saw Gwen and Morgana take in my bloodstained shirt, the blood that covered my hands and soul.

"Where is he?" Morgana screamed.

"It was an accident." I whispered.

"Where is he?" She screamed again, and hit my chest with her fists.

"Buried under the willow trees." I murmured.

"He's gone and it's all your fault!" Morgana cried, bursting into tears. She fell onto my chamber floors, and I left, going up to the highest tower to look at the stars, which was something he and I had done together once. I stared at the stars, feeling the constant pain in my heart; Morgana was right, it was my fault, and I'd never forget that I was a murderer. I felt the dagger at my waist, taking it out of its sheath and holding it between my hands. I stared at it long and hard, contemplating what I was about to do. I gazed up at the stars one last time before I plunged the dagger into my heart. As I lay on the stone floor, dying, Morgana came into the tower.

"Arthur, no!" Morgana cried, kneeling next to me.

"Morgana, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Arthur, no, no! It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry I said that." Morgana said.

"Yes it was, I killed him, killed the man I love." I murmured, getting weaker by the second.

"He loved you too, Arthur." Morgana replied.

"Bury me next to him. Remember, Morgana, you are beautiful." I whispered, reaching up to touch her face one last time. My heart gave one last thump, then stilled. I felt new, different; it was difficult to describe. I had risen out of my body, only to see the man I used to be and Morgana on the floor of the tower. Morgana's arms were wrapped around me, and she was crying uncontrollably. I dove over the wall, flying towards where he was buried, and soon I would be too. He was standing there, something that I hadn't suspected.

"_Merlin_." I whispered.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. I love you, and I shouldn't have done what I did." I gasped, falling to my knees.

"Arthur, its alright. Did you kill yourself?" Merlin inquired, kneeling in front of me.

"I couldn't bear being away from you." I replied.

"Arthur, you shouldn't have." Merlin said, but smiled at me nonetheless.

"I love you, Merlin. I'd do anything to be with you." I answered.

"I love you too, Arthur." Merlin said, kissing me on the lips. We stayed under the Weeping Willow trees for the next few days, even after my funeral, which I attended. Morgana ensured that Merlin and I were buried next to each other. Merlin and I stayed in Camelot; watching Morgana and Gwen live, and rejoicing in all the time we had together. Because Merlin was there, everything was good. Wherever Merlin was, was heaven. I could stand to know that I'd never go to heaven, that I'd be condemned to stay a ghost forever, as long as Merlin was around. Around to watch the sunsets with, around to watch while he was sleeping, around to hold and love forever.


End file.
